


Hypnotized

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 16 year old rey, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben is 25, Control, Dark Reylo, Dark fic, Finn is OOC, Lots of Sex, Mental Illness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Ben Solo, Possessive Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Read the tags!, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, ben solo is a psychiatrist, ben solo will do anything to keep rey, but he has no morals when it comes to rey, read at your own peril, rey will be a palpatine, sex under hypnosis, sex without hypnosis, this is dark, this is fiction, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: 16 year old Rey palpatine needed therapy after she found out the truth about her parents why they left her and how they died because the rich crime lord sheev palpatine was her grandfather and tried to have her killed as a baby she witnessed her parents murder so she meets psychologist Ben solo who has plans for her he plans to keep her control her Ben also wants her bad enough to have her through hypnosis several times and he will kill any to try to take her away also another secret someone got her out when her parents were murdered
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

  
She was three years of age and screaming when the men came in shooting putting bullet holes in both her parents. Each riddled with bullets blood everywhere then the one guy he had a ugly burned scar on his face turned his gun towards her until somebody come in and shot him. It was a blur for detective Han Solo! Then other gunshots he carried the little baby out still screaming for her dead parents. 

Handed her right to a thirteen year old boy with dark hair and eyes. His son who was with him that night, they had went out for father, son time his wife Liea had encouraged it.  
  


“What the hell dad!” The boy said his eyes wide holding the crying child. Han Solo pointed his finger at his son while he was holding the baby still crying. “Language Ben! Now take the child we need to get out of here!” Han called in the double homicide!

Ben felt her crying for her momma and daddy. He held her closer then looked into her eyes seeing a hazel color and a cute tear streaked face.   
  


They took her to child services and she was placed in a foster home. 

When she was lead into his office she had grown and was quite beautiful her latest foster parent an unkar plutt dropped her there. His colleague Gwen Phasma recommended her.

He smiles slowly, gently looking at her.   
  


“Hello rey I can call you rey right” she smiles a little and says “yes it’s fine I guess!” She says blushing a little. 

He looked down at her report. “So I hear you’re having night terrors rey.” She tenses up “I don’t want to talk about them.” He smiles gently and says softly “Rey we will have to talk about this so we can begin your treatments.” She looks down shutters and takes a deep breath.   
  


“I have had them since I could remember my....friend finn is scared for me, I have harmed myself” she pulled out her arms as Ben examined them all cuts by a knife. “Your dreams are violent in nature rey.” She shakes her head “yes I...I know I wake up not remembering how I did this...to m....myself! She looks up at him her tears starting in her beautiful eyes.  
  


She swallows “will hypnosis work dr solo?” He takes her hand gently stroking his thumb across her palm and looks into her eyes smiling “we will try okay rey.”

The man was an enigma rey had thought upon seeing him he was quite handsome actually in a unique way. And tall, His voice made her insides shake a little. 

But miss Phasma said he was quite good “okay dr let’s do this.” She says.

Her night terrors have impacted her life she scared away most possible boyfriends and only let one guy a footballer Philip fuck her but after he dumped her then spread it around how crazy she was! The bastard, Finn her best friend kept warning her about Phil then making what she knew was goo goo eyes at her. 

But he was only ever a friend and besides her best friend rose liked him.   
  


Finn kept clinging to her she never knew why because she wanted nothing more then friends from him. She loved him but like a friend, her feelings were never as much more.  
  


Plus there was Poe Dameron their Spanish teacher who she thought she might Have wanted. 

He was forgotten, when she found out he was married to zorri bliss her english teacher and the best woman around. 

“Rey I need you to lay on the couch and relax okay.” Ben said his voice soothes her for some reason. She lays down then he puts a clock right beside her “okay rey look straight at the clock don’t look away” she does not look away “okay rey now you will fall into a sleep close your eyes sweetheart.” She closes them and darkness.

Ben strokes her hair little rey palpatine grew up nice he leans close and says “okay rey where are you.”   
  


“I’m in a house this woman is grabbing for me then she’s jerked out of the way then a gun!” Rey suddenly screams crying and struggling as Ben pulls her in his arms from behind until she calms “alright rey now where are you” he asks. After he lets her go. 

She smiles lord she is so beautiful when she smiles “I’m with a boy, I used to have a crush on.” Then she moans running her hands down her slender but young body it makes him breathless. He tries to look away, but his eyes stay on her.  
  


“Yes” he chokes out has he draws closer to her as shes rubbing her nipples sweat breaks out on his brow his breathing increases. “He’s touching me....like I want and kissing me.” Kylos breath sharpens his dick gets hard watching her, That’s when he cannot resist it. He kisses her, she’s kissing back his tongue slips in between her sweet lips their breathing increases as he starts kissing her down her throat frantically.

He lowers her blouse to reveal her small but perfect breast as he takes one in his mouth. Sucking and biting a little eliciting little moans from her sweet mouth. Then he draws up frantically kissing her again as his fingers slip down her shorts and cups her pussy she moans “oh oh oh” as she’s pushing into his hand and his finger goes into her tight wet channel fingering her hard “yes sweetheart cum all my fingers.” He growls unable to resist her his rey and she was his! He fingers her until she climax coming all over his fingers. Then he unbuttons his pants he can’t wait he has to have her. Rey is moving impatiently begging “please oh please I...I want.”   
  


He rams into her she screams but he puts a hand over her mouth as he is pounding into her wet tight pussy. Rey is meeting his every thrust until they both explode. His cum dribbling out of her pussy. He quickly gets off breathing hard. Shit he thought looking down at her, at his patient that he just defiled!

Looking at her he had remembered keeping up with her over the years the state putting her in one shitty foster home after another! When he saw rey bloom at fifteen he knew she was his that’s why he had Phasma recommend him as her dr! He smiles his body sated. He pulls rey close for a bit holding her before he has to wake her.  
  


Rey wakes out of it “well dr!”  
“Your hypnosis helped bring your night terrors to light rey” Dr solo said setting away from her.   
  


“I think another appointment should be made” he said. “We can go further with you and get what happened.”   
  


He told her her nightmares retained to a trauma from her childhood. Plus she was already diagnosed with severe depression by Phasma. She felt a weird soreness between her legs but she supposed it was maybe being under to long. The receptionist smiles and makes her next appointment.

Rey walks out feeling strange and suspicious what else happened after that hypnosis session. Maybe nothing but why was she sore like she did something like masterbate in front of him are something.

She decided to confront him the next time she saw him. As her friend rose picked her up. “Hey girl how did your session go?” Rey only told her about her violent nightmares having something to do with a childhood trauma but not the rest.   
  


NOTES 

ITS IN THE TAGS THIS FIC IS DARK SO YES BEN IS NOT A GOOD BOY OR VERY PROFESSIONAL READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ben dated soccer mom bazine netal a neighbor of plutts so he could keep an eye on rey but he had to break that short relationship off , she wanted all his attention so he hypnotized her and told her to kill herself , the son was put in a friends care his mother was a drunkard anyway and paid more attention to men then her own child how ironic, though she seemed loving on the outside. But that was just to make herself look good.  
  


He had watched rey silently grow up amongst the yelling from plutt it made him want to kill him. He often thought about it! But rey was going to school and getting taking care of so he held back. Plus plutt only ever yelled at rey, never ever beating her or worse! If that had happened plutt would be six feet under! 

Besides he moved quickly after bazine had died. Most of the women he has had over the years were mainly one night stands.   
  


But seeing rey at fifteen after last seeing her at thirteen had a visceral affect on him.   
  


Finn later ran up after rey had taking off early at school for her appointment “hey I give you a ride to your appointment rey.” She smiles a little “thanks finn.” And gets in his truck.

He brightens and smiles big.   
  


They drive to the appointment with dr solo. Finn goes in with her holding her hand “finn will you stop holding my hand I’m not helpless!” Thats when the receptionist smiles sweetly at rey “he will be with you shortly sweetie” Lisa the receptionist was a sweet older woman kind of plump rey liked her. She was always very nice and easy to talk to.  
  


Ben come out with a patient “alright mr parks I’ll increase your medication.” Then he smiles at rey “come on in rey.”   
  


Finn narrows his eyes looking ben suspiciously up and down “Rey I don’t like this guy why did miss Phasma recommend him!” She turns to Finn lightly touches his shoulder “finn it’s fine now please go” finn reluctantly leaves.   
  


She walks in his office “it seems your friend does not like me” the feeling is mutual he thought he had seen the way that boy clings to her hoping for a chance with her, rey just doesn’t see it. “I know but he was my first friend Dr he can be like a overprotective brother.”   
  


Ben sits overprotective brother my ass he thought, the poor guy clearly has a crush and it’s not returned he smiles at that. Rey sits and twiddles her thumbs biting her lip nervously his eyes zeroed in on that he wanted to bite that lip for her, later he thought keeping his face impassive. “Umm Dr solo can I ask you a question about my first session under?”   
  


He sits before her his legs touching hers making her draw in her breath and look into his eyes there was heated silence for a minute then she managed to find her voice lord he was so attractive and young for a psychologist! She often thought about what it would be like to fuck him. She shook those thoughts out of her head.   
  


“Sure rey ask any questions you want.” She bites that lip again and then looks up and sees his eyes darken he draws in his breath. “Okay besides the childhood trauma what else happened Dr” Ben decided to be honest he sat back and softly said “you had went into a sex dream rey it seems after these things you want comfort from sex!” Her eyes widened then she realized that’s why she gave up her virginity to Phil it was right after a nightmare!

She reddened “oh my god dr I’m sorry I’m so sorry I understand if you want to recommend me back to Phasma for treatment.”   
  


“Rey it’s fine and I’m not giving you to anyone else.” He said darkly. Rey looked at him “but” he interrupted “Rey it’s fine what goes on stays in this office.” She smiles “okay dr...” he stands up and strokes her hair.

“Just call me ben after all I call you rey.”   
  


She stays silent for a bit “okay ben.” She wondered If his other patient’s called him ben she had hoped they didn’t because that made her feel special. She tells him she was only sexually active one time with an old boyfriend but he dumped her after. She could never keep a crush long.   
  


“The boy you had a sex dream about while under who was he?” Ben asked rey just smiles “it was a young Patrick swayze actually.” He laughed so did she “okay are we Umm doing the hypnosis again ben” Rey asks. “Yes rey it’s the only way we can find out exactly what happened to you.” She looks down takes a deep breath “okay ben let’s get this over with.”   
  


Much later she screams and struggles trying to hit him! He finally settles her down by kissing her out of the hypnosis! 

She is on his lap riding him hard kissing her moans into his mouth “that’s right sweetheart let me fuck that pussy god you feel good rey.” He groans as he thrust hard into her his face buried in her throat. They both climax his cum filling her insides. That’s after they tear at eachothers clothes and kiss and nip every part of each other’s bodies.  
  


They both breathe fast then rey shakes her head then gets off of him fast “oh my god what the fuck have I done! And puts her clothes on and runs out of the office. Calling an Uber to take her home. 

She gets to plutts and immediately runs to her room crying solo was just trying to help and she....that’s when she figures out why she was sore after the first session that son of a bitch took advantage of her while she was under!   
  


Why did she just willingly fuck him tears coming she cried some more. While she was in the shower.  
  


The next day she went to him barging in his office “you bastard!” Ben solo tells his patient to leave for a minute it was a fifty year old mother of five children. She was battling bipolar disorder. “I should press charges you raped me while I was under! Don’t deny it!” She accuses through her teeth.   
  


“I don’t deny it rey” he says calmly then roughly grabs her close. “I would not press any charges though rey if I were you because you were more then willing to let me fuck your brains out twice!” Then he kisses her hard! She try’s to struggle but the temptation to give in was stronger, he roughly kisses her his tongue pushing inside her mouth taking dominating exciting her she kisses back soon he has her in his lap.   
  


“But why me” she breathes huskily. “Because rey your mine I had miss Phasma recommend me I have been watching you sweetheart.” She looks at him “your insane!” She tells him he kisses her hard again. “You want to know your past rey?” She is still in his lap she looks at him!   
  


“....Yes” she says looking at him with wide eyes then she kisses him again, they arranged to meet later and talk. 

Rey returns home with Finn waiting apparently there was a new club open and he wanted to take her. Rey thought why not it would get her therapist and apparently crazy boyfriend out of her head! Did she actually consider him a boyfriend after what he did then she remembered actively letting him fuck her while she was not under so that was a yes. Plus strange as it is she liked ben a lot.   
  


NOTES

SO UMM NO UNDER HYPNOSIS AND REY WILLINGLY LET HIM 


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and her was dancing he grinded against her she let him because finn was grinding against another girl Jannah. She told him she was going to the bathroom and as soon as she come out finn grabbed her making her jump and smiled that gleam in his eyes she laughs until he kisses her that’s when she pushes him away hard “finn you know I just think of you as a friend!” He grabs her close “oh come on rey you go out with assholes you know I can treat you like you deserve.” Then finn crushes his mouth against hers again she struggles away and slaps him hard!   
  


“Cut it out finn I told you when we met when we were fourteen I just wanted a friendship with you!” He laughs and says husky which under other circumstances with a certain Ben solo would have turned her on but this was finn and he didn’t! He pushes her against the wall and try’s to kiss her again “stop it! Finn stop!” Thats when he was pulled back by a very angry and feral Ben solo pushed to the ground Ben got in front of her.   
  


“I knew you were a piece of shit finn yells is rey fucking you! Because it won’t last she never stays long with any boyfriend and your her therapist” he snarls trying to throw a fist at him ben easily dodges. Finn try’s again ben dodges again then finn makes a grab for rey that’s when Ben pulls out a gun and shoots finn three times in the chest his eyes widen and he falls over dead! Rey screams running past Ben towards finn then she looks at Ben tears in her eyes “what the hell did you do that for why!” She screeches and attacks him hitting him kicking him, they struggle and he subdues her.   
  


“Because haven’t you figured it out yet rey you are mine” rey sobs as he picks her up and carries her to a town car. She sniffles into his collar “Ben why kill my friend finn he was my first friend you have to understand that.” He looks at her draws her close in his lap. “I do but that finn wanted more then just friends and you know it rey” she looked back on all the things her and finn did how he would put an arm around her waste and tell his friends she was his girl then him making out with rose then looking pointly at her and smiling also that Jannah girl grinding against her while looking at her!

Why couldn’t he just accept they could be no more then friends. She looks at Ben “you knew that he wasn’t over me didn’t you” Ben looks at her with soft chocolate eyes “yes but I was willing to let it go until he fucking attacked you sweetheart.”   
  


A few days later bens father han made sure Finns murder looked like a robbery and rey lied as well ben solo is warped but he was protecting her, has been apparently as detective Han Solo told her.   
  


Ben put her under one more time in front of his dad “okay rey where are you” he tells her softly “in a house gunshots men blood!” She sobs “but I see them after something a phone they...look on it as they finish!” Then she screams and cry’s as Ben holds her to calm her. Then it goes further if turned out her father knew where his dad was hiding and was willing to give sheev over to the police.

She awakes sobbing while han gets out a very old flip phone he pulls it out of the evidence bag and turns it on sure enough messages about where palpatine was hiding. That’s when han heads out with his men.

She kisses him he lets her hugging her close.   
  


Soon palpatine is caught the notorious crime lord.   
  


Ben puts down the paper as rey naked sets in his lap feeding him strawberries and teasing him that’s when he pulls her under him kissing down her breast and throat.   
  


Earlier

rey attended Finns funeral Ben stood across the way. Rose sobbed on reys shoulder. She was sad for finn. She took a breath went to ben he hugged her. “I’m sorry rey but I couldn’t let him force unwanted attentions on you.” Rey just shakes her head “I know ben but it’s hard to just let it go that you killed him!” Ben signs “I know I just have to protect you I love you.” She kisses him “I know ben I know.” Rey knew she loved ben solo as well.

back to the present 

she raises up and slides down on his cock moaning as he fucks into her hard until she screams as he sucks her throat and fucks up inside her hard. After they lay in a sexual haze.   
nothing said nothing needed to be.

Rey will soon be seventeen and a senior. She spends most of her time at bens house Rose is aware that she has an older lover. But doesn’t care because she’s starting to see an older man named armitage hux. That’s why they hang around more finn always barely gave her air to breathe.  
  


As for plutt he didn’t care as long as he had his weed and beer! Also that check every month.

She sits on bens lap whenever they finished eating he whispers in her ear “ _I want you to marry me rey after you graduate”_ she looks at him surprised he smiles all the love she craved from family in his eyes. Ben was her family. She shook her head yes as he kisses her.

in the meantime rey didn’t look at the paper 

_Philip Jackson found dead of a gunshot wound to the head not only him Gwen Phasma found dead as well no one knows what happened_

_Flashback_

_gwen saw rey go into bens office she smiles and walks forward the door is shut and she hears moans as if under a spell she slowly opens the door part ways and peaks her eyes widen in shock_

_Dr Ben solo has his young patient rey fucking her into his couch he grunts in satisfaction as he tells her to go to sleep and she won’t remember anything. After he gets dressed.  
  
_

_Rey walks away gets in that friend of hers Rose Tico car and drives away._   
  


_she walks in livid “you bastard I’m calling the police” she gets on that phone when a voice says hypnotically “no Gwen you will not call the police” she looks off “I will not call the police_

_he takes her out and then pulls out a knife and slits her throat then leaves Gwen in a pool of blood rey is mine_

Ben smiles as he sees rey his girl. No one will ever get in the way. Rey kisses him smiling “I love you” she says, he smirks “I know.” Then they sit in front of the tv with Netflix on she’s in front of him with her hair in a messy ball. He’s holding her close.

_End_

NOTES WELL THATS IT HAPPY NEW YEAR ALSO YES HE HAS SEX WITH UNDER AT LEAST TWICE BUT THIS BEN IS A BAD BOY


	4. Epilogue

She was finally a senior she also turned 18 and met bens parents han. Han was very easy to get along with but Liea had a problem with her “she’s to young ben” han interrupted “it’s fine princess” he says with his a smirk as he walks beside his small wife and kisses her “as I recall you were nineteen when we met.”   
  


Ben just smiled at them Liea just huffed and smiled at her husband And kissed him. “Rey just grinned then walked to where ben was sitting on the couch setting on his lap. He looked up at her and she grabs his face and kisses him. “I take your mother approves of me.” Ben just smiled “I’m not worried rey.” He says holding her close.  
  


Rey had made progress with her depression and the night terrors plus they still stopped by Finns grave. He was still her friend her first friend. Liea eventually come around when she saw her son how he loved rey.   
  


“We never found the ones that killed Phasma it was said it was palpatines men” Han said it turned out Gwen Phasma was former mistress to the old man she had left him and stole a lot of money. Ben laughed when he found out he supposed it was a good thing he was the one that killed her.   
  


As for Phil he messed around in drugs so it wasn’t hard to pin it on a drug deal gone wrong.   
  


Rey come out in her robe she smiles at him as she takes her robe off ben is already in the pool as he watches her step in and join him. She loops her arms around his neck and they kiss then she breaks away goes towards his ear and whispers _“I want to fuck here in the pool”_ he grins and picks his girl up kissing her deeper plunging his tongue in tasting her always sweet lips.   
  


Then he kisses her throat and breast then picks her up her legs wrapping around him as he removes her suit out of the way and plunges inside her hard “oh god ben yes” she moans as he fucks her in the pool against the wall. His cum filling up her pussy as he thrust one final time.   
  


Afterwards sated and grinning at one another the two get out after playing around dry off and take a shower together.

They wash one another then he pulles her to him kisses her and his fingers do the work as his fingers go inside her tight little cunt he fingers her until she cums on his hand then smiling he picks her up and licks her sweet little Pussy until she crumples and cums in his face.   
  


After the shower they go to bed and fall into exhausted sexually sated sleep.

Reys finger showing her engagement ring

NOTES

I ADDED THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY 

LIKE COMMENT BOOKMARK 


End file.
